<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Someone Found The Pack's Actions Suspicious and 1 Time it Finally Made Sense by RxSterek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853414">5 Times Someone Found The Pack's Actions Suspicious and 1 Time it Finally Made Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek'>RxSterek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>POV Outsider, Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Reyes is a successful model but it's hard managing a life in the nearest big city, keeping all her shoots straight, and still being around for the pack. Enter Suzie, Erica's personal assistant. Suzie wouldn't say she hates working for Erica Reyes. In fact, she's probably one of Suzie's favorites to work for. But there's just something weird about Erica's friends. Something just never adds up and they always seem to be lying about something...</p><p>~~~~~<br/>Or, an outsider experiences The Pack trying to cover up the supernatural world and the horrible excuses they come up with that never really add up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Someone Found The Pack's Actions Suspicious and 1 Time it Finally Made Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Suzie's boss hasn't been answering her phone all weekend and Suzie has had enough. So she shows up in Beacon Hills, ready to find her boss who is supposedly at... a reunion? But it's the calmest reunion Suzie has ever witnessed and since when did her job include calling into a high school to excuse Erica's friend?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzie has worked as a personal assistant for awhile now. She’s used to the demanding and odd requests she gets, and keeping her boss’’s schedule straight. As far as bosses go, Erica Reyes really isn’t the worst Suzie has ever worked for. Erica is great about giving her time off, making up for last minute requests, and over all really isn’t horrible to work for. And yet, Suzie can’t put her finger on it but there’s just something not quite right about Erica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first place Suzie can really start is with Erica’s friends. They’re an odd bunch. And no matter how “cool” Peter is, Suzie has never seen a 34 year old interact as willingly with an 18 year old the way Peter does with Liam. There’s nothing creepy about their relationship. And Suzie guesses that Peter doesn’t exactly seem to enjoy hanging out with Liam, as much as Peter rolls his eyes. But if Liam really annoyed Peter, then wouldn’t he just go find people his own age to hang out with? Suzie shook her head and thought back to one of her first interactions in person with her boss’s friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzie sighed and called her boss. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Erica. It’s Suzie. I never heard back from you about the athletic gear shoot. But I talked to your talent agent and we confirmed it for you. I really would like to talk to you about your schedule though. Call me back!” Suzie hung up and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough day?” a busboy asked. Suzie glanced up from her empty coffee mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like an MIA boss.” Suzie sighed. The bus boy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised how often I hear that around here.” The kid said, shaking their head. Suzie glanced up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked. The kid shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’ve been a ton of missing people cases. The sheriff seems to always find them though, or has an explanation, like they were visiting a relative or something and forgot to tell their parents. Don’t worry I’m sure your boss will turn up soon.” the kid said, before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t their parents remember their kids are visiting their family?” Suzie mused. Before she could think about it too much, her phone chirped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Text Message from: Boss Lady --</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m free now. But I’m not moving for the next 24 hours. So you’ll have to come to me. Sorry for falling off the face of the earth again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Could you bring like enough burgers or sandwiches for like, 30 people? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Batman wants curly fries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzie was already walking out the door as the last text came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he does.” She muttered, shaking her head, used to the random requests for a ton of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Suzie glanced at the large house in front of her. She remembered hearing Erica talk about her friend’s house near the woods and getting calls from a Derek Hale asking about decor. Suzie knew she had provided feedback herself on what she knew Erica liked. But she still couldn’t figure out what this place was. Erica had said she wasn’t planning a move from the city any time soon and it definitely wasn’t Boyd’s home. So then who did this huge house belong to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzie shook herself out of her thoughts before walking up the stairs to the front porch. She felt her phone vibrate and looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--Tex Message from: Boss Lady --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry about knocking, just come in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzie repressed a shudder. Her boss had an uncanny way of knowing whenever Suzie was near a door and about to knock. It was one of the very few things about Erica that gave Suzie the creeps. No one had that good of hearing. Suzie knew. The doctor had always complimented Suzie on her perfect hearing. And yeah, Suzie could occasionally hear someone approach a door…. But not every. Single. Time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzie opened the door and peeked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Miss Reyes? I brought the food.” She called out, taking a step in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god! You’re my hero.” someone clad in plaid said, whisking the food away. Suzie shook her head. She’d met Stiles several times now an was used to him. Mostly. As used to any of Erica’s friends as she could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you over and over, it’s Erica. None of that Miss Reyes shit. Glad you found the place.” Erica said from where she was sprawled in a loveseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you Boyd.” Suzie said pointedly, handing over a milkshake she’d been carrying. The quiet man raised the milkshake in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why does he get a milkshake?!” Erica whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he sent me the address. It’s not like he won’t share with you.” Suzie said with a laugh, knowing her employer and her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s like… scary good. How does she know you so well?” a voice asked. Suzie glanced over to see a dark, curly haired, man with kind eyes standing by the window. Susie knew his name started with an S and he wasn’t Stiles. While she knew some of Erica’s friends. She hadn’t met all of them in person yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job. Literally.” Susie responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Are you her assistant? I’m Scott! It’s nice to meet you! Sorry about dragging her away.” He said with an easy grin. “We decided have a last minute…. reunion.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reunion? Of what? Seems kinda small and…. a wide age range for a school reunion.” She said glancing around. Out of the corner of her eye, Suzie could see Stiles pinching the bridge of his nose and Erica looked like she was about to start laughing. “Uh, sorry. Never mind. As long as Erica is free by Thursday, I don’t need to know.” Suzie quickly recovered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the food had been devoured, Suzie finally was able to get Erica alone to talk about her schedule. By the time they were done talking, whatever oddness had fallen over the group was clearly goen. Everyone was sprawled around the room, and to Suzie’s eyes, they all looked a little tired and lackluster for a reunion. People at reunions were usually full of energy and gossip. Everyone here was sprawled out, a phone in front of their face, very quietly talking, or staring into space. Suzie paused, taking the odd group in, catching the middle of a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What excuse will we use this time?” someone said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles has already forged 2 doctors notes this year. A third might tip them off.” another responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give em uncle Pete.” Suzie heard Stiles say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we all agreed it was better to keep Peter out of this.” The curly haired man from earlier said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know how to be sociable, Scott. Some might even call me charming.” A man in a v-neck responded. Suzie was pretty sure this was Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give them Suzie, she’s a pro at making excuses.” Erica said walking over to Boyd and settling in his lap. Suzie glanced at her boss, while all eyes turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh.” She said intelligently. “What’s it for?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam is still in high school.” Stiles explained, waving a hand around. “The rest of us just cleared our schedules or chose days to skip class. Liam still needs his parents’ to sign stuff if he’s skipping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t his parents call then?” Suzie asked, glancing around. Everyone shared shifty glances, except Peters who gave his signature eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His parents were unavailable. But they’re fine with him hanging out with a responsible group of adults.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Right.” Suzie responded. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Erica hung out with a bad crowd…. but Suzie had also seen Erica and Stiles out doing a bar crawl together and Boyd corralling them home. Responsible isn’t the first word she would use to describe them. Suzie turned and saw Erica giving her puppy eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, just give me the number.” She sighed. It’s not like she hadn’t faked this before for a boss. Though usually it was for a kid in elementary school. “Either of your parents have like a receptionist or something?” She asked, turning to the youngest looking person in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! My dad! Her name is Mrs. Robinson. She’s pretty great. Always gave me candy when I went to see my dad.” He said. Suzie nodded her head and dialed the number someone had put in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beacon Hills High, Mr. Addison speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mr. Addison, this is Mrs.Robinson from….” Suzie glanced around and realized she hadn’t gotten the kid’s last name. Frantic eyes met hers before they were scrambling around to write the name down. Suzie coughed to cover the awkward pause. “Mr. Dunbar’s office. I was just calling to see if you had been notified that Liam had been taken out of school today.” She said. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. No. We didn’t. We were actually about to call and notify Liam’s parents that he had skipped.” Mr. Addison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thank you, but that’s not necessary. Mr. Dunbar forgot that he was going to take Liam around work and let him see what he does.” Suzie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fantastic! A great learning experience! I suppose we can let it slide this time. Thank you for letting us know Mrs. Robinson! Oh, I did want to say I was so sorry for your niece! I hope Kathy is feeling better.” Mr. Addison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’ll pass that along to her, Mr. Addison, thank you for your concern..” Suzie said, before hanging up. There was a general noise of excitement around and Erica looked smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you she was good.” Erica said. Suzie rolled her eyes and turned to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you on Thursday Miss Reyes.” Suzie said, ignoring Erica's shout after her about her name. Suzie would say she didn’t get paid enough for this, but she kind of did and she knew that Erica would likely send her those macaroons from her favorite bakery. Erica’s friends might be weird, but it’s not like Suzie had to be friends with them. But she was totally demanding a girls night and gossiping about the odd dynamics here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't you have a chapter due on your WIP? ... yes, yes I do. But this is what came out instead. oops?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>